Broken or Frozen
by Teddynerd
Summary: Anna is worried Elsa will never marry or find love and a family. But a little girl comes out of no where burying her way into Elsa' s heart. She just has a secret that will change Anna, Elsa, olaf, krisoff, and the villages life forever!
1. Info

**You must read this or you will be confused of how any one looks**

**Violet: She has wavy midnight black hair with light orange highlights at the bottom half of her hair. She has light skin and pink plum lips. Her eyes are a marvelous shade of purple. Light purple. She is 12 and 4ft 8in. **

**Crimp: He is 78 years old. He has a hunch back. He is super pale has only 15 teeth in his mouth. He spits when he talks. He is 6ft 2in. His hair is gray and crunches when in contact**

**Bay:She is 73 years old. She has almost all her teeth. ALMOST. She is 7ft 5in. She wears glasses that sit on the tip of her nose. She is PALE and SKINNY. She has grey hair that always sits as a messy bun on the top of her head. She has a dark red lipstick that isn't her tone**


	2. Chapter 2

Anna was engaged to krisoff and was worried what if her sister nevered married. She just wanted Elsa to be happy with kids. I mean Anna was already pregnant and Elsa never been on a date. Anna stood up from her bed and walked to her door. She knocked on Elsa door and waited. She looked down at the floor as she waited. "Hello?" Elsa said as the door creaked. "Elsa!... um er... I just wanted to say that it's time for the royal anniversary of when you know... You unfreeze the kingdom and um...Well" Anna was cut off by Elsa bursting through the door and jumping around. "You are right Anna! I completely forgot!" Elsa ran towards her sister and shook her viciously. "I can't believe. I will put on a very special ice show. The village will love it!" Elsa said excited. "Okay, but I want...Well." Anna couldn't find the words. Her tongue was juggling around trying to find the right way to word it. "I think you should find love!" Anna bursted without being able to conceal it. "Love? That silly thing? No thanks." Elsa said flatting her light purple dress and adjusting her crown. "Well, you need a family. Like a husband and kids." Anna said. "I have you, krisoff, olaf and tons of people I care about." Elsa protested as she put her dark purple cape on. "I know but not what I..." Anna was cut off by olaf walking in skipping. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. Pink and yellow flowers. With one green in the middle. "Hi Anna, hi Elsa." Olaf said, walking closer to the girls. "Hey. Um olaf. How's everything going." Anna said. "Great! Anyway krisoff wanted me to give you this. With um this card. And chocolate bar." Half a chocolate bar. Anna looked at the half eaten candy and raised her eyebrow. "I got hungry on the way." Anna smiled and shook her head slightly. She put her attention on the card. It read

Dear, my loveliest Anna

I want to do something special for my soon to be wife. So, meet at a secret location that you will find out in your bouquet. I love you and our son.

From, Krisoff

"Sweet. Ok Elsa please find love." Anna pleaded. Elsa shook her head 'yes' but didn't say she would. "I'll take what I could get." Anna said as she walked to the gate. Elsa knew her sister was right. But what that Prince did to Anna. She just doesn't want that to happen again. "I don't need man" she whispered to herself. She slowly walked to the gate and saw a crowd of people standing waiting for the royal arrivals. "Welcome, good people ! In honor of the anniversary of Frost day we shall rejoice !." Elsa stated. The crowd yelled and cheered. "Open the gates !" Anna yelled. The gates slowly opened letting the crowd in.

"Now Violet. If you embarrass me or your father. You have an extra set of cuts and bruises. You shall not speak to anyone and not use your you-know-what. If you do your lip will be buckled and scrapped. Do you understand pet?" Asked an oddly ugly women said. "Yes master" answered a beautiful young girl. The women adjusted her glasses and led a old man out the car. They walked up to castle. Violet once giggled at the bubbles flying around until her mother smacked her. She immediately stopped and remember not rub her cheek. She will get hit again if she did. As they approached the castle they saw people rushing themselves to the front so they can get in the ball room. "This place is beautiful." Violet said memorized by the castle. "Pets shouldn't have opinions. So shut up." The woman instructed. Violet kept quiet but secretly still felt in trance of the beautiful castle. "Why what a lovely dress." Bay said to a woman. When the woman was out of ear reach bay said. "I have no pity for that wart in that horrid dress." Violet rolled her eyes at her mother's rude comment. She being 12 was curious to find something in the castle. Anything for a souvenir. When her mother was distracted she sneaked away from the ball. She had to push through some people but made it. As she walked through the halls she bumped into Anna. Anna let out a slight gasp and hugged her stomach. "Oh my...I'm so sorry princess Anna. It was my foolishness. I truly..." Violet said. "Don't worry I'm okay don't harass yourself. So what are you doing up here. You lost?" Anna said walking along side of violet. "I was just trudging through the castle amazed by it's beauty." Violet said skipping along next to Anna. "Well you weren't looking for a souvenir were you?"

Violet was speechless. "Kinda" she answered. "Here" Viloet was handed a charm bracelet. With 2 charms. "The charms stand for me and my sister." Anna said. "Wow! You're giving this to me?" Asked an excited violet. "Of course." Elsa stopped to talk. "Who is this." She asked shaking vilolet' s hand. "I'm violet. Nice to meet you queen Elsa." Violet knelted down on her knees in a bow. "You too. Very nice dress." Elsa complemented. Violet thanked her with a smile. "I must find your parents come on now. They must know what a pretty young lady you are." Elsa said starting to walk into the ball room. "No you can't !" Violet yelled. "It's okay violet I would be happy too..." Violet grabbed Elsa hand and stoped her in her own tracks. Her mother saw this action. "Violet...?" Elsa started to say but was interrupted by bay's yelling. "Violet you assaulted the queen ! My own child. I feel disgusted. Your royalness I'm sorry for her foolishness. "Bay said yanking violets arm and heading to the door. "Oh no..." Elsa said grabbing bay's cape.

"Violet was an angel.. a wonder ! I wanted to tell you she is gorgeous. I encountered her in the hall wh..."

"WHAT IN THE HALL. WAS SHE STEALING ! I'M SO SORRY. VIOLET IS TO BE PUNISHED I ENSURE YOU ! "Bay yelled causing a ruckus and making every eye turn in their direction. "But she wasn't..." Elsa said. Bay rushed out the door. Elsa chased them. As Elsa pushes through the crowd she saw bay hitting violet. "This isn't a proper punishment ! Not abuse." Elsa said grabbing violet. "This is own daughter , chicken legs." Said crimp chuckling at his not so clever insult to the queen. As he said that he sputtered spit on the ground. "Sir, I know that but abuse? She did nothing." Elsa said hugging violet close. "Her being born is something." And with that bay grabbed violet and crimp' s arm then she ran. "No !" Elsa caught up to them and pulled violet back. Bay did the same. As bay pulled she noticed something of viloet' s wrist. "She stole this charm bracelet!" Bay started smacking violet making her cry.

"Stop" yelled Anna. She stayed back not wanting to hurt the baby. The queen and bay were tugging and fighting over violet. Frost started to travel on the ground. And sharp icicles started surrounding bay and Elsa. With one tug bay broke the bracelet. Violet went frozen [see what I did there ;)] she just stood. All of a sudden the Orange tan part of her hair went on fire and a roaring flame flew up in the sky. It was as big as the north mountain. The fire doze down and everyone stared at violet. Bay grabbed crimp and instantly ran off into woods.

Violet POV

Everyone stared. Parents pulled their kids close. People backed away with scared face expressions. "Vi...Violet?" Elsa started to say to me. I quickly grabbed my purse and ran. I think I heard Elsa call my name but I kept going. I'm destruction.

Elsa POV

I had to stop th abuse happening to this child. I fought for her. It turns out she has sorcery. I knew what she was feeling. I went out to her but she just ran. I called out her name hoping for a response but nothing.

Anna POV

I heard people yelling and gasping and violet crying. I pushed to the crowd and saw my sister fighting for violet and then I saw this woman hit violet. I yelled stop but wasn't heard. I would've done something but if I got too close I would get in the way and harm my son. (It's a boy btw).. Violet ran off crying.

* * *

**TA DA. REVIEW AND I WOULD KEEP GOING. ONLY IF YOU REVIEW. YOU CAN JUST PUT A PERIOD. ILL TAKE IT. DUCES !**


	3. Chapter 3

Violet POV

I felt and heard my heart pounding. My soul became a rock. It felt like my ears turn inside-out.[not really it's an idiom] My nose was bleeding a little but it felt like gallons of blood came out every time I take a step. I'm a danger. I'm a freak...im alone. "All alone." I whispered. I laid down of the warm autumn leaves and cried. In my purse I pulled out the real charm bracelet. I had a fake regular silver bracelet, I put that one on cause my mother usually breaks my stuff anyway. I slowly put the gold charm bracelet on my wrist. I eventually fell asleep like I usually do when I cry a lot. I felt the warmth of the bottom half of my hair. That half lights up when I'm feeling emotional.

Regular POV

"Get the guards to block the village gates. Don't let that old woman and man back in." Elsa instructed.

"Get the search team looking for the little girl. Get my horse so I can help."

"My queen, that girl is a danger." Said a villager. "We are the same." Said Elsa. "Your ice she is fire. She's more destructive."

"Not in my heart" and with that Elsa rode off.

Violet POV

I heard foot steps approaching. I sat up and heard Elsa voice. I knew she would throw me in dungeon. I quickly got up and ran behind a tree. When they went a different direction I ran as fast as I could. I saw them again so stayed quiet. Elsa must have heard my hard breathing because when the people walked off she stayed. "Please come out." She asked quietly. I peeked my head from behind the tree. "Why are you here?" I said not coming out farther.

Regular POV

"I can't let you sleep in the woods tonight." Elsa giggled. Violet just stood. "Come here." Elsa said. Violet walked to Elsa but slowly. When violet was next to her Elsa made a small ball of magic then she shot it in the sky. Violet danced around the flakes. "Woah." Violet exclaimed. "I know, when I was born with my powers my parents and sister loved it." When Elsa said that violet fired up. "I WASN'T BORN !" She yelled as a fire ring formed around her. "I was cursed" Violet whispered. "Let me see your hands." Elsa said quietly. Violet gave Elsa her hands. "Form a ball."

Violet did a small ball. "Play with it." Elsa stated. Violet kinda twirled it on her finger and spun it around. Elsa watched. Then violet divided it into two and had flame ball on each finger. She threw them in the air and saw I red sparks flew down. Then she got a little into it. She threw a giant fire ball into the sky. When the fire ball land it covered the ground in some kind of red mist. She threw a flame at one tree, then another and another. Surprisingly none of the trees where burnt. She danced and played until her heart fell out. On her final she did something spectacular. She put all her power and energy into this. She ran jumped really high and landed, when she landed a Humorous red and dark orange Dragon came out of her. The Dragon roared loud and flew away. It swirled in the sky in circles. The Dragon flew down by violet and went back in her. Elsa was shocked. She never seen such beauty in sorcery. "You are incredible. I've never seen...such...amazing power" Elsa said holding viloet' s hand. Violet sheepishly smiled. "Let's try something." Elsa said excited. She dragged violet on her feet. Elsa pulled violet and whispered what she should do. Elsa ran the other way and violet ran the other. Elsa and violet ran towards each other. Fire surrounded violet' s feet as ice surrounded elsa' s. They ran past each other and jumped as they jumped a dragon and giant snowflake combined and made a huge flash of lights. When they looked back they saw that power caused damage. "Maybe that wasn't so good." Violet said groggy. "Are you kidding, I've never felt so alive." Elsa said sitting up. Violet and Elsa both laughed. They fell on their backs and sighed. They were founded laying on the forest floor.

Back at the castle, violet was washed, fed , and put to sleep. A few of the guards , kept anyone untrustworthy out of violet room.

Two weeks later, Elsa had a little talk with violet. "Violet, I just wanted to talk." Elsa said quietly. "About what." Violet said sitting up rubbing her eyes. "You said you were curse. Care to tell me how ?" Elsa said. "Sure." Violet said very slowly.

"My step parents were those old people. They wanted a child. But not to love. When they adopted me they moved far out in the middle of nowhere so they can use child labor legally. I worked all my life but when I turned 10 they found out about your ice powers. They saw what you could do. They wanted that for me. We lived with ice and snow everywhere so they thought about fire. They went to trolls, wizards, witches until the gargoyles gave them the perfect spell. I drank it and got powers. They used my powers for work and labor for two years. It finally stopped when I met you." Violet said. When she was done Elsa hugged her. "You poor child. I won't let them near you ever again." Elsa led violet to the bathroom. As violet washed Elsa gathered some clean clothes. "I want you to try this on." Elsa whispered through the door. Violet turned off the shower and got out. She dried her hair and body. She examined the outfit. She grabbed dark brown stockings. She put them on. She grabbed a white, stiff under skirt. It waved a little but not much. She put that on then put on the violet colored plaid wavy skirt. She grabbed a white long-sleeved stitched shirt. She put that on. She grabbed a light purple short sleeved shirt. The sleeves were ruffled. After she put that on, she put on the dark purple and black plaid vest. She put on the white socks that stopped at her knees, then the black boots that stopped halfway to her knees. Last was the charm bracelet. When she walked out Elsa gasped. "Perfect" Elsa said. She walked to violet and put her hair into two French braids and laid them flat on her shoulders. "Let's go...wait." Elsa ran off into her room. She pulled a tiara with a green jewel in the middle and two small purple ones on the side. She came back a placed it on violet' s head.

Violet POV

The queen ran off and while she was gone I examined my outfit. I loved the feel of it. It felt like me. Not those dreaded, horrible, raggedy clothes my step parents made me wear. This outfit made me...happy. Queen Elsa came back with a tiara. What does this mean ? Are we family now. Crimp and bay adoption wasn't legal. No paper work, contract, no lawyer, nothing ! Elsa can adopt me. I don't want to ask though. She is the adult. I don't want to say something and find out she wasn't planning too. That will make her feel bad and me feel worse. I'll just see what happens.

Regular POV

Elsa pulled violet into a room filed with people. "The princess is here !" Said a village woman. Violet looked confused. "I hope it's okay with you, but I would like to adopt you. You have been here for some weeks" Elsa said holding out a piece of paper. "I've signed it, all you have to do is sig..." Elsa was cut off by violet quickly signing the paper. After violet signed she hugged Elsa tightly. "Yes ! Yes ! Yes !" Violet chanted. Elsa laughed and hugged her back. Anna smiled and held the necklace krisoff gave her at the secret place they met at (from chapter one). Anna then knew Elsa didn't need a man. She just needed a daughter.


End file.
